


Communication is Key

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mind Reading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Todd is a dick as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: Living with a telepathic alien can get a bit tense but talking it through can lead to better things.





	Communication is Key

“Stop reading my mind.” John snapped and whirled around.

Todd had stopped just inside the door and was now looking at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“You’re in my head! I thought it was just a boredom thing from being in the cell but you’re still doing it.”

“I have not singled you out, John Sheppard.”

“Are you saying you’re in everyone’s head?”

“No.”

“Then what are you saying?”

Todd regarded the room curiously and John was suddenly intensely aware of the state of his bedroom. He’d been exhausted last night and in a rush this morning so clothes were strewn across the floor and he hadn’t had time to take his dishes back to the cafeteria. It was a bit of a mess.

With something akin to a smile, Todd looked back at John, “I will ‘stay out of your head’ if you so please, Sheppard.”

“Really? Just like that?”

“If it is what you wish.” He tilted his head slightly, a playful expression on his face. “You have some interesting thoughts.”

John could feel hit face heat up and tried to ignore it. “Well I’m a little more used to being alone to those thoughts.”

“You never wish to act upon them?”

It probably wasn’t meant to be teasing, to a race of telepaths, curious thoughts were a bit more of an invitation than a fantasy. Besides, John always got the odd feeling wraith were a bit more…open than the impression their layers of long, dark clothing gave off. Maybe another telepathic thing.

Todd was looking at him again with that faintly amused-faintly challenging-faintly calculating expression that was impossible to read. John swallowed and almost choked, knowing the wraith was probably in his head again, at least getting the surface thoughts. Which only led him back to his earlier thoughts from the last week and this wasn’t helping.

“No. I don’t.”

“Why is that? Are you ashamed?”

Damn, almost hit the nail right on the head and John didn’t think he’d even read his mind for that one. “No. It’s…uh, well it’s not exactly…allowed.”

Todd made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded vaguely like a “hm” and stepped forward. A very big step. He was way too tall and John wasn’t exactly short as he tipped his head back to continue making eye contact.

“Is it a human thing or a…” Todd flexed his feeding hand, flicking his eyes from it back to John’s face. “…an alien thing.”

“Both?”

Todd got a little closer and John could see the ridges that ran under Todd’s eyes to the face slits, how his star tattoo carefully avoiding the sensitive organs and arched around his eye, the way his nose flared with each breath, how his cat pupils contracted in the light.

He wanted to touch those slits, see if the green color of his skin came off like makeup, how soft his hair was, if the tattoo was slightly raised like humans’ sometimes were.

Nope, push those thoughts away.

“Are you sure, John Sheppard?” Todd growled, stooping slightly to get closer to John’s face, tilting his head the other way like a bird.

John’s mind was an impossible void that was only intensely aware of how incredibly hard he was right now. “W-what?”

“You’ve never been curious?”

“Uh-I-I-everyone has. Of course. Never met aliens before y’all.”

Todd’s lips twitched in a small smile, pulling back to show the barest glint of teeth. This close, John could see they were all sharpened like a shark’s, which was better than a snake’s, he supposed.

“Ah, but not the way you have been.”

Oh shit. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Todd straightened up, amused mask back on, and took a tiny step away. John almost missed not being able to see every twitch of his face muscles. “Of course. And neither do I.”

He didn’t sound insulted but he still turned on his heel and made for the door. John was tempted to call out, stop him, make him come back, but he hadn’t reached that point of depravity yet.

Right?

Todd paused at the door, not a hesitation but a chance at an invitation. He cocked his head, looking at John out of the corner of his eye, and SMIRKED. “Is that you wanted to talk to me about, John Sheppard?”

John swore he purred that pronunciation of his name more than usual. “Yea. Don’t read our minds without permission.”

He closed his eyes slowly in acknowledgement, still grinning like that. “May I go?”

“Yea.”

The door opened and closed and John stared at it long after Todd had left. His heart was racing and he felt like a mess, worse than having a wild crush in grade school and them paying attention to you. He frowned down at himself, willing his boner to go away, and eventually flopped back on the bed when his mental pleas didn’t work.

He got up to lock the door then settled back on the bed, pulling himself out and stroking slowly as he thought and, eventually, wandered back to the details of Todd’s face, how alien and beautiful it looked so close, the veins looked just under the skin, even if it was much thicker than a human’s, the way his face twitched to convey so many emotions and words he didn’t voice, the specks of oranges and golds in his yellow eyes and dark green and teal in his green skin.

What would those hands feel like running down his skin, rough with callouses yet soft and smooth and a hint of pain from the claws? That mouth on his- would wraith even be able to kiss with those teeth? His body rolling against John’s, bigger than his own and stronger and able to treat him like a plaything while still making him feel good.

John gasped as he came and laid there staring at the ceiling for several minutes. Maybe he should have taken his shirt off before this, it was likely unsalvageable, and he needed to bleach his brain. Did he really just come at the thought of a wraith fucking him hard and good?

•John, I was not reading your mind but you are projecting quite loudly. It’s making it hard to concentrate.•

He couldn’t help but smack his forehead then groaned when he got cum on his face. Time for a shower.

^^^^^^^^^^

“We need to talk.”

“Again?”

They were getting a few curious stares but it wasn’t that odd for the military commander of Atlantis, responsible for everyone’s safety, to be talking with the residential wraith, a huge safety threat. Todd continued to push his dessert around his tray, the only reason he rarely came to the cafeteria, and looked up at John.

“Yes, again.” John replied.

“Can I finish this?”

“No.”

“They don’t serve chocolate cake everyday, John Sheppard. I rather enjoy it.”

“Then bring it with.”

Todd’s forehead twitched where eyebrows would be and stood up. He deposited the tray as they went by but kept the small bowl of cake and seemed perfectly content eating it as they walked. He ignored the odd looks a wraith hunched over a bowl cupped in his hand and tenderly eating with a fork earned him and John admired him for it. He was even less phased by the transporter, John didn’t know why he expected him to be, he’d been using them in Atlantis for awhile and wraith had similar technology on their ships, then John led the way to his room.

John sat on the edge of his bed and they were quiet just long enough for it to start get awkward when Todd said, “Meditation.”

“What?”

He scraped the last bit of crumbs from the bottom of the bowl and frowned. “Were you not going to ask me how to keep your mind from projecting?”

Oh god, he’d managed to block that from his memory. It made John splutter and Todd was openly amused at this. “N-no!”

“Mm.” Todd hummed and set the paper bowl and fork on the desk. “Then what?”

“I…was thinking.” That was a very interesting wall structure. The Ancients has interesting interior design tastes.

“From what Doctor Mckay has said, that is very dangerous.”

John shot him an irritated look then went back to inspecting the wall. “About…a few weeks ago.”

“Which thing from a few weeks ago.”

“You know, the…” John gestured at himself vaguely and now he could TELL Todd was fucking with him.

“I don’t know what you refer to.”

John stood up. He didn’t know why. Not like he was gonna punch the guy for being a massive dick or push him out of his room…or kiss him. “Yes you do.”

“Ah. That.”

“Yea.”

“And? Are you still curious?”

“No, I-I was going to apologize.”

Geez, wraith were quick. Todd was up in John’s personal space again, closer this time, and hands up like he wanted to touch him but something was holding him back. “For what?”

“For-for those thoughts. They were-were inappropriate.”

Todd was moving like a snake, slow back and forth motions as his head came lower. It was very hard to breathe. Was he being hypnotized? “Curiosity is understandable, John Sheppard. I have been curious as well.”

“You mean you’ve never…with a worshipper?”

“No. They beg far too easily, too simple to break. Will do anything for you rather than putting up somewhat of a battle for what they want. There is no competition.”

What had he gotten himself into?

Wow, he was painfully hard again, these jeans were a bad idea.

John stretched his neck up and ghosted his lips across Todd’s. He pulled back enough to see Todd’s reaction and his eyes were wide in surprise. Not bad surprise, though, so John wrapped his arms around the back of Todd’s neck to pull him down and kiss him fully.

So this is what kissing a wraith was like. Todd was stiff and tense and John started to pull back, thinking he’d insulted the wraith, but Todd made a noise in the back of his throat that could maybe be described as a whine so John kissed him again and, this time, Todd started to reciprocate.

It was obvious wraith didn’t do this, Todd was clumsy and fumbling and uncoordinated and it was so unlike his usual persona that John almost found it funny. He unwrapped his arms from Todd’s neck and grabbed his wrists to guide Todd’s hands to his waist. John could feel the prick of claws even through the material of his shirt and distantly hoped they didn’t poke holes. Todd quickly caught on how to move his lips and tongue and was soon overtaking the kiss, pushing down against John until his back started to ache and he had to push Todd off.

John ran his hands down the front of Todd’s coat and Todd watched him with sharp eyes. It was eery and starting to make John uncomfortable so he dropped his gaze to figure out how to get the coat off. He fumbled with the front for awhile until Todd took pity and shrugged it off like it wasn’t even clasped. John pulled up his shirt then ran his hands up Todd’s stomach, marveling at how COLD he was, especially after how heavy the jacket looked. Todd sucked in a breath and John glanced up at him. His pupils were HUGE and he was intently watching every movement John made.

John watched Todd for a reaction as he felt his way back down and blindly tried getting his pants undone. Todd chuckled when John cursed and finally looked down to see what he was doing. Once again, Todd came to the rescue and got them undone with zero difficulty so John wasted no time in getting his own undone.

Now he hesitated, not quite sure if wraith even had a dick. What if they were like birds or fish or had some creepy tentacle thing. John was into a lot of things, but he drew a line at hentai.

Todd kissed him again and ran a big hand over the front of John’s pants. He didn’t seem hesitant in fishing out John’s dick so John figured they must be somewhat alike. Or Todd had just seen humans naked before. Which was more likely, with ten thousand years of experience under his belt. Probably quite literally. Either way, John teased Todd’s crotch, grinning when Todd groaned into his mouth, then dropped his forehead onto John’s shoulder to watch John take his dick out.

Yea, that was big. Wow. It seemed to be the same color green as the rest of Todd and had ridges like little hills going down it.

God damn John wanted that inside him.

Todd had definitely been with a man before because he knew exactly how to grasp them both in one hand and stroke them together. John whimpered, kissing Todd’s ear and thrusting smally into Todd’s hand. Those ridges felt amazing sliding against him.

John patted Todd’s face and pointed to the drawer of the nightstand once he had his attention, “Get the bottle.”

Todd’s free hand curled into the collar of John’s shirt as he reached over. “What does this do?” He asked, looking it over, holding it between his pointer and middle fingers.

“Makes this better.” John panted and took it. He poured some lube on his hands and took over pumping their dicks together. The slickness made them slide against each other easier and John moaned gutterly. Todd seemed to get it and wrapped his hand around the other side, working with John to stroke them.

“If-if you-if you want this to move on,” John gasped out, “Need to slow down.”

“And if I’m fine like this?” Todd asked but stopped anyway. He wiped his thumb over the head of John’s dick before pulling away.

“Then that’s fine. But I kinda wanted you to fuck me.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

John rolled his eyes. “You gotta start gently though.”

“Mm, I rather enjoyed the thought of you writhing below me as I plow into you.”

The imagery made him shiver and his dick twitch and John had to wrap a hand around Todd’s shoulder so he didn’t fall backwards into the bed. “Yea, so would I.” He chuckled. “But I haven’t done this in awhile and don’t particularly want to end up explaining this in the infirmary.”

“Understandable.”

“So?”

“I will be gentle, John Sheppard.”

“Ok. Good.”

Now John sat back on the bed. He opened up the bottle again then reached down to work a finger in, suddenly realizing Todd was still standing and staring down at him. Did wraith not need to prepare themselves?

“The muscles are usually relaxed enough with arousal that it isn’t necessary.” Todd answered. “Sometimes, though, yes, it is necessary.” He dropped his hands down on the bed then crawled over to lean between John’s legs. He seemed very interested in watching John’s fingers scissor inside himself and John’s face as he did so.

John felt like he was taking forever but Todd was HUGE and he hadn’t been lying, he didn’t want to spend a night in the infirmary. He had no idea how he’d even begin to explain this off. But his want to not injure himself was soon outmatched by his need to PUT IT IN ALREADY and he deemed three fingers with the ability to put in four enough.

Todd could tell John was ready and put his hands on John’s knees to widen his legs further but John stopped him. He rolled over onto his hands and knees and felt Todd grasp his hips instead. Todd’s fingers were drawing circles on one hip and the other was running up John’s spine to the back of his head. The hand tracing the skin on his hip disappeared then Todd was pushing in and John had to grit his teeth from moaning too loudly.

It felt like it went in forever, more and more entering him until John started to think maybe Todd did have a tentacle down there. When Todd’s thighs hit John’s ass, it felt like his dick was settled in John’s throat.

“John, are you sure your not ill? You’re very warm.” Todd muttered, returning to tracing shapes on John’s back with his claws.

“Oh yea.” John ground out. “I’m just warmer than you, I think.”

“You are very warm.”

“Holy shit, you’re huge.”

Todd wiggled a bit as he walked on his knees closer to John and John gasped. Todd’s dick was sitting against his prostate and the movements were sending little shocks up and down his body. “Have you been with a male before, Sheppard?”

“Yep. But not since college.”

“You’re very tight.”

“You’re just big.”

“I am average. Arguably a little below.”

“‘Arguably’.” John scoffed. “Trust me, you’re way above average for a human.”

“Mm, that explains a lot.”

“Don’t start with me.”

Todd did a shallow thrust, about halfway out before pushing back in quickly and John dropped from his hands to his elbows and hung his head between his arms.

“Are you ready?” Todd asked

John could only nod his head and hope Todd knew what that meant, he felt like he lost all ability to speak.

Todd’s grip on his hips was like steel, strong and unwavering, and if this was Todd’s version of ‘gentle’, John was very excited for ‘rough’. John reached a hand forward so he didn’t ram his head into the wall.

He wasn’t lying when he said it’d been awhile since he’d done this, with a man or woman, and with how hard Todd was going and the build up and how GOOD it felt, John wasn’t going to last long. He reached down to stroke himself but Todd growled and knocked his hand away, wrapping his own fingers around John instead. John wasn’t going to complain. In fact, he moaned embarrassingly loud and had to bite his hand to muffle it.

Todd leaned forward and, wow he was heavy, and kissed the side of John’s ear. “I want to hear it.”

“I don’t want others to hear it.” John mumbled into his hand.

Todd’s fingers curled around John’s throat, not tight enough to cut off air but the threat was there and he could feel the claws pricking the underside of his jaw, and forced John to look up. “Will I have to play with you until I can find what makes you scream?”

John shuddered and gasped, eyes fluttering shut. Todd had definitely mastered dirty talk, but he also had 10,000 years on John, give or take. Todd removed his fingers from John’s throat but gripped his hair instead, and the motion alone made John moan.

“Mm, as I thought. You like punishment.” Todd pushed himself off John’s back but his hand in John’s hair remained. With every thrust forward, it pulled on his hair and John couldn’t hold on any longer.

He thrust weakly into Todd’s hand, not sure if he wanted to feel Todd deeper in him or more stimulation on his dick as he rode the orgasm out. Todd let go of his hair and gripped his hips in both hands again, pounding hard until he came. John hoped wraith cum didn’t have any dangerous side effects cause Todd didn’t seem intent on pulling out until he was fully done. He swore he could feel it in his stomach and didn’t know if he likes the sensation or not.

Todd collapsed onto John’s back then rolled off him. John looked over, appreciating the naked wraith in the sunlight. His legs were jelly and his arms were a little delayed in following his commands so he just fell to his side and wiggled closer until he was nestled in Todd’s side. The wraith was vibrating and John was a bit concerned until Todd smiled and wrapped an arm around him and then the vibrating jumped up an octave until John recognized it as purring.

John laid his head on Todd’s shoulder and continued staring at the wraith’s body. He hadn’t seen him fully naked before and was too far gone to appreciate it anyway. There were more abstract tattooed lines across the planes of Todd’s skin like the starburst one around his eye, only these thicker and some more intricate. Few disappeared around his side and John assumed they continued on his back.

“Would you like me to leave?”

John flung an arm across Todd’s chest. “No.”

Todd seemed surprised by this. “Really?”

“Yep. It’s time for post-sex cuddles and a nap.”

His mouth twitched into a smile. “You’re not scared of someone walking in?”

“Nope. Had the door lock behind you.”

“You were trying to trap me?”

“Wha-no. Only so someone else couldn’t come in.”

“Mm.” Todd nuzzled his nose into John’s hair and his arm tightened around him. “That was one of the better times I’ve had. I hope to do it again.”

It was a hidden question and John was more than happy to comply. He mumbled sleepily, “Oh yea, definitely top three of best fucks. Definitely doing it again. If you want.”

“Of course, John Sheppard.”


End file.
